Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2001 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:207D:3D2D:4EE3:DFA1-20190731160231
"Dance Party" is the American version of Big Red Car, under a different title. It was released on VHS on April 3, 2001. It was also released on DVD in November 19, 2002. Plot See here Trivia *Both this & Yummy Yummy are the only American DVD's not to contain any menus or special features. *When you look closely just before the Dance Party title comes up, you can see the original Big Red Car title for about a half of a second. *Unlike the Australian version, this video was released after Wake Up Jeff! and is available on DVD. *This is the only DVD released in America by HIT Entertainment to not be re-released by Warner Home Video. *This is the earliest video released in America, and one of the earliest released to be on the DVD. *'Let's Go to the Zoo' is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 28, 2001. Plot BJ makes the trip a photo safari, taking pictures of all the animals, while Baby Bop looks for a real elephant to show to her doll "Nelly the Elephant." And there's an unexpected guest - Scooter McNutty - who searches the zoo for an exhibit devoted to the noblest of animals: the squirrel! There's an abundance of animal fun and facts, songs and surprises when Barney take YOU to the zoo. Filming Location: The Fort Worth Zoo Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume; David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Ticket Seller (Kate Rafferty Keimig) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Sean (Steven G. McAfee) *Man in Zebra-Print Shirt (Steven G. McAfee) *Child #1 (David Schulenburg) *Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) *Child #3 (Olivia Payne) *Child #4 (Laryssa Bonacquisti) Song List #What Will We See at the Zoo? #Ten Little Meerkats #Growing #Have a Snack! #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #This Little Piggy #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #What Will We See at the Zoo? (reprise) #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Zoo Tour Barney's Zoo Tour was a tour to promote the home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo". It originally toured at different zoos in the United States from July 2001 until August 2001. Trivia *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. **The final Barney project produced by Timothy Clott. **The first installment in the Let's Go series in the Barney franchise. **The last appearance of Miss Kepler. *Although Love to Read, with Barney was first, this video was marketed as the first Barney video to be filmed on location. *Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on August 28, 2001, but it was delayed until April 8, 2003. *The 1996 BJ costume is used briefly during the scene where BJ gets wet. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the splash). *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *On April 12, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Imagination Island). *Production for this video took place in July 2000. Full Video When this was on DVD, HIT Entertainment decided not to have a menu or special features because this was an early Wiggles video. *In 2004, the U.S. DVD was repackaged. The copyright date was changed and the disc's picture and it's content are different, as well, it had a menu and special features.